Blues
by Mistynia
Summary: One-shot story. TheodoreXMinako! Theodore is confused, and it's all because of her. With some help of his Master Igor, will he be able to sort some things out?


Hello everyone! I'm glad to see you again. My name is Mistynia and this is going to be a one-shot story based on Persona 3 Portable. Since I'm totally obsessing about it right now, it's only logical to write a story or, in this case, a one-shot.

By the way, I never knew you COULDN'T select Theodore as character! That's why I never see any fanfiction of them...

I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

Talking: "…"

Thinking: '…'

* * *

**Blues.**

He was nervous, which was strange. His golden eyes would dart to the blue door, which was placed a few feet away from him, then to the ground. To kill some time, he began to dust off his blue suit with his right gloved hand, which had no speck of dust on it.

Why was he like this? Why would his heart beat so fast when he thought about her? Why would he wanted to see her smiling face so badly? He didn't understand at all.

"What is wrong, my boy?" A calm and mysterious voice asked him. The golden-eyed boy looked to his side, to see a man in suit, as clean as could be, with a long nose sitting there on the couch. One of the very few furniture's installed in the room.

The golden-eyed boy scraped his throat as he opened his thick, ancient-like book as an attempt to read it; "Nothing is wrong, Master. I am perfectly fine."

He heard a slight chuckle; "If I may say so, I'd say you're behavior is somehow different today." The golden-eyed boy looked slightly to the right, as he went to the next page in his book. The long-nosed man didn't looked at him; his eyes were said on that strange and mysterious door.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Master." The young and handsome boy said. He left hand went towards his blue steward hat, slightly adjusting it. After he did that, he slightly touched his blonde, almost white hair, quickly twirled his finger around it. He noticed what he was doing, so he quickly let his hand fall to his side.

"I have the feeling," The long-nosed man began, "that a certain female guest has something to do with your behavior." He slightly chuckled. The man turned his head toward the young man, his eyes not leaving his face.

The young man didn't dare to turn around to look at his Master. "I do not know what you are talking about, Master." The boy continued.

But the long-nosed man knew this boy longer than that. "I can see it changing inside you, my boy." The man said, a grin appeared on his face. "I can see that you are changing, both your body... and your heart."

This got the boy's full attention. He turned to the side to look at the long-nosed man in the couch. "What do you mean, Master?" Clearly, he did not understand this feeling as well.

This... raging storm in his heart.

"I cannot simply tell you, my boy." The long-nosed man said. There was some disappointment seen on the boy's face, but as quickly as it came, as quickly as it disappeared.

"You.. do not know either, Master?" The boy asked, almost whispering.

"It is not I who should tell you that." The long-nosed man said, his chin resting on both of his hands. He closed his eyes.

"Isn't it so that you know your own feelings the best of all?" The man said, as he waited for the boy's reply.

It stayed silent for a while.

Suddenly, there was a light chuckle, coming from the boy next to him. "I do not understand my feelings at all at this moment, Master. It is just that... I can't seem to look inside of myself. I've never experienced this myself."

"Do you hate this feeling, my boy?" The man asked, wanting to know more.

Instead of a chuckle, there was a sigh; "No, I do not think so. This feeling... Is the strongest when she is around. Our special guest may have some other power that wielding more Persona's."

"My boy..." The man began, opening his eyes again, but his chin was still resting on his hands. "Even though I do not know much of the world you have been visiting lately with our special guest, but I do know the difference between the power of a Persona and the power of ones heart."

The boy fully turned around this time, closing his book. "Then please tell me, Master! What should I do to acknowledge this feeling? What do I have to do... to release this feeling?"

"That is only up to you, my boy. And to our special guest."

The boy looked stunned, his golden eyes wide. "Even you can not tell me, Master?"

The long-nosed man shook his head, "No, I can not. You have to do this by yourself. But I have to remind you: do not forget your duties as you are trying to sort out your feelings."

The boy regained his composure, as he slightly looked down, deep in thought. "I know what my duties are... I know that, if I give in to these feelings one way or another, I will forget my duties entirely. And that would put her in a serious disadvantage."

He could hear the man nod, "Yes. That is why the humans in her world seem so delicate; as if they can break at any moment. It is their emotions that makes them weak, but also makes them strong."

"So I can become strong as well?" The boy asked, but his eyes were still casting to the ground. He lifted his left arm up, and placed his hand on his chest; there where the heart was located.

"My boy," The long-nosed man shook his head. "once again, that is for you to decide. You must think for your own. Make your own decisions."

"Yes... I do believe you are right, Master." The boy looked at his master as he gave a slight smile. But the smile showed his fear and anxiety.

The long-nosed man smiled as well, as he looked the tall boy in his eyes. "Then I am sure you will be fine, Theodore."

Theodore nodded before his Master's head turned towards the blue door. "Ah," The man said. "speak of the Devil."

Theodore regained his composure, as his heart began to beat faster. A soft, but nice fragrance filled the room. Theodore closed his eyes for just a second to take the fragrance in until the door opened.

A young high school girl walked in as the put the golden key away in her pocket. She smiled a beautiful smile, as he ponytail swayed from left to right. Her brown, chestnut-like, colored hair is what really fitted the young girl. Her ruby colored eyes were hypnotizing, as she showed many emotions with them.

She still wore her Gekkoukan uniform, meaning she just finished school for the day. She smiled her lovely smile as she closed the door behind her.

She walked towards the chair that was placed in front of the long-nosed man as she took a seat. She bowed slightly, "Good afternoon, Igor," She looked at the long-nosed man, who was watching her every step with a slight grin. She turned to look at Theodore, who, he hoped, could calm his beating heart. "Theo." She smiled at him.

Theodore had the feeling that her smile... was only meant for him.

"Good afternoon, honored guest." Igor replied, as he did not move an inch.

The female guest quickly looked at Igor and smiled and turned her attention to Theodore once again.

Theodore quickly responded, as he had to remember his job. "Welcome to the Velvet Room," He said with a slight smile and light bow. "How may I help you today?"

The brunette didn't have to think for an answer to that, "Do you have any requests for me today, Theo?"

The blue suited boy opened the ancient-like book he held in his hands. "Indeed, I a have a new request for you, Master Minako."

The girl beamed, "Oh, I can't wait! Do I have to escort you again? I really enjoyed our time at school together." Minako smiled.

Theodore blushed slightly, but it could not been seen from where Minako was seated. Another person could see it quite clearly.

As soon as Theodore thought of that someone, he slightly shook his head, in attempt to make his blush disappear.

"Uhm, yes,"

'That's weird. Theo never stutters.' Minako thought quickly as Theodore continued.

"It is an escort request." He smiled slightly.

Minako smiled as well. "Well, what is it? Don't keep me waiting now!" She said with a slight giggle.

Theodore made his way towards her, closing his book and making it disappear with some magic. He closed his eyes as he stood next to her, taking her right hand in his gloved left hand.

"I would like to visit your room."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**And then we all know how that ended! Haha, I believe that Minako can be paired with everyone :3

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! I still hope you liked it! Even though it is short (nod) Please review if you have the chance!


End file.
